


Огонь и вода

by AOrvat



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bickering, Jedi Training, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Road Trips, Translation, Treat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: А ведь ещё недавно совместная экспедиция на поиски старых храмов и руин казалось такой хорошей идеей.





	Огонь и вода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Water and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685968) by [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously). 



Асока ещё не успела выбраться из палатки, а они уже кричали друг на друга. Один из них попытался приготовить завтрак на костре, и судя по запаху, этим утром им предстояло питаться углями. Эзра и Люк стояли по противоположные стороны сваленных в кострище дымящих остатков еды. Стоило ей показаться, как обе головы развернулись к ней почти в унисон.  
\- Это всё он виноват!  
Она вздохнула. Кому-то необходимо было проявить здравый смысл, и этим кем-то, невзирая на недосып, в очередной раз предстояло стать ей.  
\- Доброе утро. – Она посмотрела на контейнер с едой. – Завтрак готовлю я.  
Присев на корточки, она открыла контейнер, достала три пайковых брикета и швырнула каждому по штуке.  
\- Ешьте, а затем уберётесь за собой. – Она подавила зевок.   
А ведь ещё недавно всё это казалось такой хорошей идеей.  
Вопреки шансам Асока и Сабина отыскали своего пропавшего друга, не потерявшимся в неизвестности неисследованного космоса, но застрявшего с Седьмым флотом на неисследованной планете на стыке срединных миров и внешних рубежей. Спасение Эзры стало ещё одним приключением, но самое важное, что они преуспели и вернули его домой. Сабина верила, что как только он вернётся к людям, которые его любят, всё станет нормально. Асока уверенности не разделяла. С течением недель она убедилась, что вызволение стало только первым шагом к его возвращению. В глазах Эзры тлел сдерживаемый свирепый огонь. Окружённый старыми друзьями, он превратился в нового незнакомца, и никакая любовь семьи не в состоянии была стереть загнанное выражение с его лица.  
Глаза Люка с самого Эндора тоже казались не до конца прежними. В последний раз она виделась с ним на Хоте, весёлая жизнерадостность в его взгляде слишком напоминала ей о добрых днях с его отцом и ещё больше о плохих. У неё были и другие обязанности, и она покинула Хот во исполнение этих обязательств, а не потому, что знала правду о его овеянном мифами отце. Лучше было позволить Рексу накормить его чудесными байками.  
Спустя несколько месяцев её ушей достигли слухи – в Сопротивлении ходила молва, что он сошёлся лицом к лицу с Вейдером, что Вейдер одолел его, лишив руки и едва ли не лишив жизни. Прежде чем ей выпал шанс повидаться с Люком и рассказать ему хранимую ей в себе правду, вторая Звезда Смерти оказалась разнесена вдребезги. С тех пор Люк был сам не свой, побледневший, измученный и исполненный мрачных так хорошо знакомых ей тайн.  
Дарт Вейдер был мёртв. Истории ширились одна невероятнее другой, но все из них сходились в одном: именно Люк Скайуокер поверг его и его подлого повелителя. Если в ночь, когда вся галактика праздновала, Асока и прорыдала до забытья, то никто больше не слышал или не придал значения.  
У них у всех имелись собственные шрамы. Исцеление требовало времени, и лучше среди тех немногих, кто мог понять – цена, заплаченная за возможность защитить своих любимых, заключалась в отказе от всех собственных надежд и мечтаний.  
\- Экспедиция, - объявила она. – Ходят слухи, что эта часть галактик усеяна затерянными схронами джедаев. Кто ещё лучше подходит, чтобы исследовать их, чем мы трое?  
«Да кто угодно», - было ответом на её риторический вопрос. Двое молодых людей постоянно спорили или сидели в угрюмой тишине, которую Асока оставила попытки заполнить шутливостью. Сейчас они молча ели рационы, стараясь игнорировать друг друга. Вздохнув, она закончила собственный завтрак. Затем включила трекер у себя в палатке и, несмотря на то, что уже знала ответ, снова проверила показания поиска.  
\- Сканирование показывает, что то, что мы ищем, в километре в том направлении. Учитывая рельеф, мы будем на месте в течение часа.  
Корабль они посадил и в четырёх километрах и до места стоянки шли пешком. Из-за густой растительности приземлиться где-то ближе было нереально, и Асока предпочитала не спать столь близко к месту, могущему кишеть призраками павших джедаев. Все трое и без того каждую ночь мучились кошмарами – ещё одна вещь, которую они без исключения старались игнорировать. Неудивительно, что они находились на грани, размышляла она, закидывая рюкзак. Она не могла припомнить, когда ей удавалось в последний раз хорошо выспаться, и это даже до того как она оказалась вынуждена спать вблизи от транслируемых ими дурных снов.  
Утренний воздух душно парил, обещая жаркий день. Их лагерь располагался неподалёку от тихого на вид озера, из которого они брали воду прошлым вечером. Если они успеют вернуться не запоздно, то, возможно, стоило бы искупаться.  
\- Туда, - решила она, когда ни один так и не произнёс ни слова, и повела их кривой тропкой глубже в лес.   
Этими местами бродили крупные животные, возможно, пугливые лесные банты, которые и вытоптали ухабистые тропы, пересекавшиеся и петлявшие в направлениях к еде и воде. Те же огромные лапы довольно давно, что и трава успела отрасти заново, вытоптали место, где они разбили палатки. Животные, вполне возможно, давно уже были мертвы или мигрировали в другую часть планеты. О чём можно было только гадать.  
Пока они шли, сегодняшняя ссора немного поутихла.  
\- Сколько этим деревьям лет, как думаете? – спросил Эзра, задрав голову кверху.  
\- Наверное, несколько сотен. – Ответил Люк, он собирался сказать ещё что-то о деревьях, как на его лицо набежало странное выражение, плохое выражение.  
\- Я до сих пор помню первое дерево, на которое взобралась, - поспешила сказать Асока. – На Шили нет таких деревьев, как здесь. Во дворе храма джедаев было священное дерево, и когда мне было около пяти лет, мне пришла отличная идея залезть на него.  
\- И как сильно тебе влетело? – поинтересовался Эзра.  
\- Не слабо. Повторять не советовала бы.  
Деревья расступились неожиданной прогалиной, похожей на ту, где они разбили лагерь. Большую её часть занимала обветшавшая деревянная хижина, пристроившаяся под кронами деревьев, доски потемнели от возраста и запустенья. Наружу из-под крыши смотрели несколько окошек, тёмные и пустые. Глаза мёртвых, поёжилась она от внезапно пришедшей мысли.  
\- Не очень это похоже на форпост джедаев, - заметил Люк. – Скорее на заброшенный дом.  
Эзра предпочёл сжать губы тонкой линией, чем согласиться с Люком, но Асока вполне поняла и без слов. Он тоже считал, что это пустая трата времени.  
Она достала сканер.  
\- Никаких признаков жизни кроме обычных насекомых и мелких вредителей. Я не чувствую ничего зловредного. А вы? – Стрельнула она вопросом в воздух, позволяя каждому решить, что она обращалась именно к нему. Оба прикрыли глаза.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ничего плохого. Там что-то есть. – Ответил Люк почти вслед с Эзрой.  
\- Смотрите под ноги. Пол может быть непрочным. – Асока подошла ко входу, стоявшему отчасти открытым. Дверь застряла на полпути, удерживая стихию снаружи. Ей пришлось скинуть рюкзак, чтобы протиснуться в зияющую темнотой щель. Она активировала один из световых мечей, чтобы осветить путь. Передняя была небольшой, без украшений, пол завален шуршащей под ногами листвой. Вокруг, разбегаясь к стенам, потоками прыснули потревоженные вторжением мелкие зверьки, а может крупные насекомые.  
\- Ничего опасного, - крикнула она через плечо. Она подумывала оставить одного из них снаружи. Позволило бы избежать драки.  
Эзра вошёл первым, протиснувшись рядом с ней. Он держал световой меч, но насколько ей было известно, он не пользовался им ни разу с их возвращения. Не активировал он его и сейчас. Люк вошёл следом, оглядев комнату с явным отвращением.  
\- Эта дверь по-прежнему стоит, - указал он на дверь впереди, деревянную и медленно трухлеющую, как и весь остальной домик. Ручка оказалась заперта, но нажим плеча распахнул её настежь, хрупкое дерево треснуло вокруг защёлки. Она услышала, как позади ожил световой меч Люка на случай, если с другой стороны притаилась опасность.  
Это был чей-то дом. Первой впечатление оказалось правильным. В углу ютилась служившая одновременно и для готовки пищи и для обогрева маленькая печь, некогда гладкий металл теперь покрывал тонкий налёт ржавчины. Стул и одинокий стол, застеленный древней скатертью, рассыпавшейся от её лёгкого прикосновения к столешнице. В дальнем конце возле кровати полка с пыльными безделушками. Над ними сквозь окна пробивался скудный свет с пролеска, потревоженная пыль танцевала в солнечных лучах, сверкая над скрученным силуэтом, всё ещё лежавшим под покрывалами.  
Асока пересекла комнату. Тело лежало мёртвым очень и очень давно, защищённое от дождя и крупных падальщиков, но не от сырого климата и мелких насекомых, проникавших сквозь щели. Она не смогла определить расу по скелету. Это мог быть человек или кто-то похожий на человека.  
\- Как давно, - спросил Люк шёпотом.  
\- Годы. Может столетия. – Кто-то лучше подкованный в исследовании смерти мог бы сказать, когда и как этот человек умер. Но никто за столько времени так и не пришёл его проведать. Так что она предполагала, не осталось живых, кто знал бы или заботился о нём достаточно, чтобы можно было поинтересоваться.  
Эзра решил осмотреть полку. За своё время с Трауном он повидал немало трупов. Ещё один в лучшем случае будет скукой, а подойди он ближе, возможно, послужит причиной очередных беспокойных снов.  
\- Он был джедаем, - сообщил он, осторожно сдувая пыль со знакомого куба, но не дотрагиваясь. Рядом с голокорном лежал цилиндрический предмет. Кристалл внутри меча подпевал сам себе и не взывал к новому владельцу. Его Люк и почувствовал снаружи. – Слухи были правдивы.  
Асока уставилась на жалкое позабытое тело. Был ли он послан на этот отдалённый мир в качестве наказания или какого-то позабытого поручения? Умер ли он задолго до трагедии, постигшей остальных джедаев, или выживал здесь в незаметности, в конце концов, уступив естественному ходу вещей? Ответы могли быть в голокорне. У неё их не было.  
Люк вернулся к столу. Скатерти изрядно обветшали, свидетельствуя, что он умер прежде других из его братии. Она слушала, как Люк делает снимки того немногого, что осталось.  
\- Мы должны похоронить тело, - сказала она.  
\- Зачем? – возразил Эзра. – Это склеп.  
\- Согласно традиции, - заметил Люк, - джедаев кремируют.  
Мгновение промелькнуло, полное личных мыслей и воспоминаний.  
\- Да, - кивнула она, и всё прошло. – Но, возможно, склеп более подходящее место. Если это был форпост, этот человек провёл вечность, неся дозор, и покоится с миром, продолжая выполнять долг.  
Она положила меч на кровать рядом с черепом. Голокорн они спрятали в сумку Эзре, а немногие найденные книги – Люку. Предназначение знания в его использовании, не в лежании на полке. Она надеялась, старый джедай поймёт.  
Покинув дом, они закрыли дверь и подпёрли её за собой. По их пути обратно в лагерь было ещё достаточно светло.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как они отправились в дорогу, как спор вспыхнул вновь.  
\- Думаю, нам не следовало оставлять его просто так, - сказал Люк. – Традиция была придумана не просто так.  
\- Асока знает о традициях джедаев больше тебя. Если она говорит, что так можно, значит можно.  
\- Я не говорила, что так можно, я сказала, более подходящее. – Она незамедлительно поняла, что лучше бы вообще ничего не говорила. Их двусторонняя свара не нуждалась в третьем лишнем.  
\- Видишь? – указал Люк.  
\- Почему тебе так не терпится что-нибудь поджечь? Ты что, не можешь оставить парня покоиться с миром?  
\- Именно этого я и хочу, а не бросать его на милость дождя или птиц после первого упавшего в окно дерева. – Он побрёл дальше. – Говорят, кремация не давала людям забирать части тел в качестве реликвий.  
\- На этой планете кроме нас никого нет.  
Что было правдой. Цивилизация, некогда обитавшая здесь, мигрировала на другую планету, а оставшиеся вымерли много тысяч лет назад. Миром завладели животные, ещё несколько столетий и лес поглотит домик и похоронит единственного обитателя в буйстве растительности, навсегда сделав частью земли и круговорота природы.  
Перепрыгивая с темы на тему, они препирались весь остаток пути назад. Асока игнорировала их по мере сил.  
\- Я пойду, поплаваю, - сообщила она, когда они добрались до лагеря. – Одна.  
У края воды она разделась. Вода обожгла кожу приятной освежающей прохладой, смывая пот похода и затхлость старого дома. Из-за тонкой каймы деревьев доносился продолжавшийся спор Эзры и Люка, милосердно приглушённый дальностью расстояния. Зато напор их эмоций не смолкал. В них не было злости друг на друга, что уже обнадёживало. Её учили, что гнев ведёт к Тёмной стороне, но она подозревала – на самом деле её учителя имели в виду, что гнев ужасный инструмент в руках кого-то, способного швыряться булыжниками силой мысли. Эзра не был тем самым добродушным мальчуганом, которого она встретила, когда ему было пятнадцать. Она боялась, пережитое им в руках врагов и многолетний плен сделали его податливым зову тьмы. В их первую встречу Люк оказался не менее милым, но его отец был одним из лучших людей, что она знала, и однако же злость превратила Анакина в монстра. Гнев любого из них представлялся причиной для серьезного беспокойства.  
Раздражение вызывало не такую тревогу, однако же в обоих оно бередилось глубоким, мучительным горем.  
Её друзья были сломлены. И она это знала, и именно поэтому взяла их на задание, но здесь, в отдалении от них, Асока ощущала свинцовый груз, тащивший каждого из них ко дну. Утопающие часто брыкались и иногда в своей панике отталкивали любой удерживающийся на плаву объект, могущий спасти им жизнь.  
\- Вода отличная, - прокричала она за деревья. – Вам обоим тоже стоит искупаться.  
Перепалка стихла, и через несколько секунд оба появились из-за деревьев с равноценными выражениями смущения и беспокойства на лицах. Сейчас же, увидев их, по-настоящему посмотрев на них, она удивилась, как она могла упустить это, оставалось только винить застящую взор тяжёлую пелену собственных сожалений.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Эзра. – Мы слышали твой крик.  
\- Я звала вас поплавать. Вода прохладная, а мы все потные и изнываем от жары.  
Люк отступил на шажок.  
\- Я не умею плавать.  
\- Тебе не обязательно забираться на глубину. Ты говорил, что ты с Татуина? – Она сформулировала это в виде вопроса, хотя и так знала ответ.  
Он кивнул.  
\- В пустыне не так много водоёмов.  
Эзра уселся на берег, снимая ботинки.  
\- Я однажды был на Татуине. Не могу поверить, что вся планета – сплошная пустыня.  
\- Почти да, - Люк нехотя скинул собственную обувь. – Лея предлагала научить меня плавать, но у нас никогда не было времени. Разве нам не нужны плавательные костюмы?  
\- Если речь о Лее, стоит ждать драпировку с головы до пят и официальный головной убор для вечерних купаний. – Заметила Асока.  
Эзра фыркнул. Люк умудрился изобразить оскорблённый вид от лица сестры, но затем улыбнулся.  
\- Ещё одна джедайская традиция: янглинги [1] и молодёжь купались вместе. Мы учились плавать без всяких там купальных костюмов.  
Уже успевший содрать рубашку Эзра замер.  
\- Все янглинги раздевались вместе?  
\- Не все из нас одновременно, но что бы ты там себе сейчас не представлял, да.  
Эзра скривился.  
\- Что тут странного, - пожал плечами Люк. – Асока прямо сейчас тоже голая.  
\- Вряд ли Эзра думал обо мне.  
\- Нет, не о тебе, и спасибо, теперь мне от этой картинки не избавиться, - проворчал он, скидывая штаны и после минутного колебания и трусы тоже. Он зашёл в воду, по мере углубления покрываясь гусиной кожей и возложив обязательства благопристойности на пруд.  
Люк раздевался дольше, но, наконец, и он присоединился к ним в воде.  
\- Это лучше чем душ, - признал он. – Лея рассказывала, что на Альдераане были горные озёра, она училась в них плавать.  
\- Да, были, - печально подтвердила Асока. – Безмятежные и синие, как само небо.  
В разрушении Альдераана винили Таркина, никак не чёрного цепного пса императора, но она всё не могла не думать: насколько Вейдер приложил руку к гибели этого мира, его людей и её друзей. К тому времени он пролил столько крови, что хватило бы заполнить океан. Она посмотрела на Эзру и задала ещё один вопрос, на который уже знала ответ.  
\- Зачем тебе нужно было на Татуин?  
Он малость оттолкнулся от воды.  
\- Я искал мастера Оби-Вана. Мол охотился за ним из-за меня. И я хотел предупредить.  
Как много застарелого горя. Как много потерянных друзей.  
\- Ты знал Оби-Вана Кеноби? – Воскликнул Люк с глубоко засевшей тоской в голосе, с такой же, с какой Асока впервые поведала ему тщательно отредактированную историю своего ученичества.  
\- Мы встречались. Я бы не сказал, что я его знал. Он нашёл меня в пустыне, дал мне воды и отослал домой. Мол был его заботой.  
\- Они были давними врагами, - объяснила Асока. – Мол убил многих, кто был дорог Оби-Вану, а Оби-Ван разрубил его пополам.  
Лицо Люка не скрывало удивления. Сколько бы историй он ни слышал, он всегда поражался, в очередной раз узнавая, что знакомый ему добрый старик, некогда жил совершенно иной жизнью. Именно он с честным доверительным лицом, не ведающим, что значат его собственные слова и о их тяжёлой ноше для неё рассказал Асоке, как погиб Оби-Ван. Есть предел тому, сколько способна вынести и самая закалённая душа.  
\- Люк, - позвала она. – Скажи, как ты поступил с телом Вейдера после его смерти.  
Печаль в глазах Люка всколыхнулась сильнее, и на долю секунды они метнулись к его правой руке, металлической руке.  
\- Я последовал традиции.  
\- Сабина говорила: он взорвался со Звездой Смерти. Одной из них. Сколько их вообще было? – уточнил Эзра.  
\- Две, - ответил Люк. – Вейдер погиб на второй. Я забрал его тело с собой на Эндор и сделал всё сам. – Слова с трудом проталкивались из него, падая в воду, как грязь из раны.  
\- Дарт Вейдер когда-то был джедаем. – Пояснила Асока в ответ на недоумённый вид Эзры. – Люк сложил для него погребальный костёр. Я бы сделала так же.  
Тёмными ночами после она размышляла над этим. Душа Анакина, возможно, сгинула давно, но она думала, что тело его было уничтожено с космической станцией. Это же было лучше. Правильнее.  
\- В конце он исправился, - сказал Люк с лицом, превратившимся в маску. – Он вернулся к свету. – Он посмотрел на неё. – Ты знала.  
\- Я знала.  
\- Что знала? – спросил Эзра.  
\- Уже ничего, - отозвалась она. – Расскажи про огонь, Эзра.  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Нечего рассказывать.  
\- Имперцы не кремируют мёртвых. Они отправляют их в космос или закапывают. Что бы ни случилось, это произошло, не когда ты был в плену.  
Никак не ответив, он отплыл от них, широко загребая к середине озерца.  
Она дождалась, пока он не поплыл обратно к ним.  
\- Канаан погиб в огне, и ты до сих пор не оправился. Здесь нет ничего постыдного. Мне тоже его не хватает.  
\- Ты рассказываешь и рассказываешь мне о традициях джедаев, что джедаи делали и чего не делали. Канаан ничему этому меня не учил. Мы были слишком заняты, пытаясь выжить. Я даже не знал, что существуют какие-то правила, тем более, что он нарушил по меньшей мере половину из них. – Он как дитя ударил по воде рукой. – Джедаев не спасло следование старым традициям. Его не спасло их игнорирование.  
Могла ли причина их ссор быть настолько простой? За всю свою жизнь оба на пару встретили от силы с десяток джедаев или бывших джедаев. Те, которых они знали, были им как отцы, и умерли. Всякий раз, как эти двое смотрели друг на друга, каждый обижался на другого за то, что тот не был кем-то другим. Она взяла Эзру и Люка на задание с надеждой, что время в обществе других людей, которые бы понимали, что им пришлось пережить, поможет облегчить тяготившую их всех ношу. И этот процесс должен начинаться с понимания самих себя.  
\- Некоторые видят в традициях опору и поддержку, маяк среди бушующего хаоса. Невозможно управлять вращением галактики, или спасти друга от совершённых им самим ошибок, или помешать узнать, что твой лучший друг – твоя сестра, - сказала она Люку с терпеливой улыбкой. – Но ритуалы и правила всегда будут с тобой, как напоминание о лучших временах и верном пути, когда будущее неясно и темно.   
Она вновь обернулась к Эзре.   
\- Люди не любят вспоминать о прошлом и своих утратах. Подавшись в бега, Канаан оставил позади своё имя и большую часть себя, каким он когда-то был. Преданность старым устоям поставила бы под угрозу его и твою жизни. Он решил соблюдать и придерживаться только тех правил, которые могли помочь, и отринул все остальные. Он научил тебя, как прокладывать собственный путь, вместо того, чтобы следовать уже проторенными. Анакин пытался научить меня тому же. Для него самого это закончилось не очень хорошо. Он был беспощаден к правилам, и правила не пощадили его. – Она встретилась глазами с Люком. – Это должно быть страшно.  
\- Страх ведёт к Тёмной стороне, - повторил тот заучено.  
\- Страх это естественно. Нельзя позволять страху определять твои действия, но можно прислушаться к даваемым им советам. Например, естественно бояться вулкана, но бывают времена, когда придётся в него войти. – Асока потянулась, в воде её мышцы расслабились. – Пойду-ка я приготовлю обед, хочется поесть чего-нибудь не сгоревшего.  
\- Вы оба оставайтесь и поплавайте, - добавила она, прежде чем они успели возобновить взаимные обвинения за испорченный завтрак. – Вам будет полезно, и я могу вечером рассказать вам про водные медитации. Думаю, вам понравится.  
\- Я не умею плавать, - напомнил Люк.  
\- Эзра может тебя научить.  
\- Я?  
\- Да, ты. Когда обед будет готов, я вас позову.  
Выйдя из воды, она вытерлась туникой и оделась. Оставляя их, она слышала как Эзра, пускает в ход свой самый терпеливый тон. Однажды он показывал Сабрине, как пользоваться световым мечом. И та утверждала, что он неплохой учитель, и Асока надеялась, это значит – он не станет топить Люка намеренно.  
После обеда они расселись вместе в лагере, погрузившись в медитацию, и открыли голокрон. Там содержалось не так много информации, как она надеялась. История планеты и других планет в секторе приблизительно вековой давности. Сухой перечень оборудования и припасов. Ничего о владельце голокорна, ничего о причине миссии или объяснения, как она подошла к концу.  
\- Похоже, это всё, - подытожил Эзра после того, как голокорн закрылся. – Просто куча списков.   
\- Списки важны. У нас был голокорн, в котором содержался список всех найденных джедаями чувствительных к силе детей.  
Она не знала, что сталось с этим списком. Часть её желала бы иметь этот список сейчас. Они могли бы призвать теперь уже взрослых с силой, тех, которые по различным причинам не стали джедаями. Многих нашли слишком поздно. У остальных были семьи, не желавшие разлучаться или же, позволять им учиться противоестественным силам. Некоторые вполне могли ещё даже взрослыми сохранить доступ к своим возможностям, и некоторые могли передать свой дар детям. В потомстве от одарённых родителей Сила проявлялась особенно часто, во всяком случае, среди тех немногих, с кем Асока была знакома. И другие дети. Не много. Недостаточно. Хотя бы несколько.  
\- Это список того, сколько ящиков рэддика нужно отгрузить, - ткнул Люк в голокорн. – Кому вообще может понадобиться ящик рэддика.  
\- Тому, кто голоден, - отозвался Эзра, глядя в огонь. В промежутке между домом и озером малая толика пыла сошла с его плеч. – Когда я был ребёнком, я часто питался из мусора. Под конец на Таналосе мы ели довольно отвратительные вещи тоже. Я бы не отказался от ящика рэддика.  
Он не рассказывал о времени, проведённом плену. После того, как все трое вернулись домой, из него было не вытянуть ничего кроме простых ответов на основные вопросы. Асока скорее многое узнала из того, о чём он молчал.  
\- Я их не перевариваю. В следующий раз, когда они у нас будут, можешь забрать мою долю.  
\- И мою тоже, - добавил Люк.  
\- Ты их тоже не перевариваешь? – стрельнул Эзра в него взглядом.  
\- Перевариваю. Просто у них отвратительный вкус. – Он скорчил рожу.  
Неожиданно Эзра рассмеялся. Это стало для неё сюрпризом, как и для него, похоже. Он не смеялся с тех самых пор, как они нашли его.  
\- Здесь не только заявка на рэддики, - заметила Асока. – На карте этого сектора отмечены ещё два местоположения. Это могут быть другие форпосты. Стоит проверить.  
\- Что мы вообще ищем? – задал вопрос Люк.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Тут кто-то жил. Кто-то кто был джедаем, но он не занимался никакими важными изысканиями. Я посмотрел его книги. Большинство из них это копии философских трудов других джедаев. Последнее место, в котором мы побывали – старая исследовательская станция, но мы не нашли никаких свидетельств пребывания джедаев. Зачем мы посещаем эти планеты?  
\- Чтобы увидеть, что там. Я не надеюсь отыскать что-нибудь значительное. Всё что можно было легко найти, уже было украдено или уничтожено империей. Мы ищем крошки, которые они оставили после себя, и надеемся, что их след приведёт нас к чему-нибудь, чего они не смогли обнаружить.  
\- У тебя на уме что-то конкретное. – Сделал вывод Эзра.  
\- В детстве нам рассказывали истории о древних храмах, разбросанных по всей галактике, позабытых ещё даже до падения ордена. Они были хранилищами великой мудрости. Я сомневаюсь, что империя отыскала их.  
Она окинула обоих взглядом. Экспедиция была охотой на миноков [2], предлогом убрать двух невероятно могущественных форсюзеров от людей, которым они могли бы случайно причинить вред. Но та маленькая девочка, что любила слушать истории вместе с друзьями, всё ещё верила, что есть ещё где-то непойманные миноки, и она уже в мечтах о новом ручном любимце.  
\- Империя уничтожила всё оставшееся после джедаев, что смогла. Если когда-нибудь и появится новый орден, создавать его придётся вам двоим. И вернуться к истокам – хорошее начало. Это не моя задача, потому что я…  
\- Не джедай, - страдальчески протянули оба в унисон.  
\- Я собиралась сказать – не заинтересована быть учителем.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - фыркнул Эзра, и это была его прежняя улыбка.  
Ему не стало лучше. И ещё долго не станет. Но он был на верном пути.  
Им предстояло вернуться на корабль и отправляться к следующему месту. Время давно перевалило за полдень, и озеро манило её поплавать ещё. Следующий шанс мог появиться у неё не скоро. Древние тайны джедаев ещё немного подождут.  
\- Кто хочет ещё поплавать? – поинтересовалась она, демонстративно проигнорировав решительное мотание головой Люка.  
Эзра приобрёл вкус к водным медитациям значительно быстрее Люка.  
\- Думаю, я лучше посижу на берегу, - ответил тот, по-лягушачьи перебираясь ближе к песчаному берегу.  
\- У тебя выходит лучше, чем ты думаешь, - обнадёжил Эзра. – В этот раз у тебя почти получилось. Помнишь, как мы занимались, опуская голову под воду? То же самое.  
Она подумывала рассказать ему, что Анакин тоже не любил плавать. Но пока Эзра уговаривал Люка забраться глубже в воду, передумала и промолчала. Она не была учителем. Она не умела учить. Из Эзры же был хороший учитель, а из Люка опасливый, но старательный ученик. Собственные знания он черпал из книг и свитков, которые нашёл после столь непродолжительного обучения у других джедаев. Он знал больше теории, чем она ожидала, идеальный контраст к практическим навыкам Эзры. Люк задавал вопросы вроде того: кто разработал эту медитативную технику и пробовали ли её применять не в воде? Подход Эзры был скорее прикладным, причём буквально: он держал руки у Люка под грудью, помогая научиться держаться на воде. Теперь, после войны, после всего пережитого, только им было решать, что значит быть джедаем. Смесь традиций и импровизации может оказаться именно тем, что нужно, когда появятся готовые к обучению янглинги.  
Не ей тут решать. Она не была джедаем, как бы они не подшучивали над её этим утверждением. У Асоки была и другая, личная надежда от поисков древних храмов – ответы о собственном пути, из мудрости прошлого найти собственное место в странном новом будущем.  
Когда они вытерлись и оделись, Люк уже умел задерживать дыхание под водой на две минуты. Она не была уверена, что кто-то из них многое извлёк из уроков медитации, но оба смотрели на достижения Люка, как на повод для праздника. Непринуждённо болтая, они приготовили обед, и на этот раз у них даже ничего не подгорело. Дом – не лёгкая тема. В памяти каждого были режущие моменты. Поэтому они говорили о просмотренных голо и прочитанных дататекстах. Эзра не был любителем глубоких философских текстов, но прочёл пару развлекательных романов.  
\- Клянусь, мы были единственной командой во всём восстании, кому предписывались задания по чтению. Гера не уставала повторять, что ей всё равно, что мы читаем, пока мы каждый день хоть немного времени тратим на чтение.  
\- Это я могу представить, - отозвался Люк. – Генерал никогда не пускала новобранцев в кабину, пока те не прочитают инструкции к кораблям от корки до корки.  
После чего разговор перешёл к другим их общим друзьям. Над головами между кронами деревьев показались звёзды, и с опустившейся ночной прохладой душный воздух стал немного приятнее.  
\- У меня уже глаза слипаются, - зевнула Асока. – Вернёмся на корабль утром. Мы без всяких проблем уже завтра сможем оказаться на следующей планете, указанной на той карте.  
Она заползла в свою палатку. Снаружи доносился продолжавшийся разговор о всяком разном и с новыми темами поболтать вместе ни о чём. Постепенно звук убаюкал её.  
Глубокой ночью она проснулась от внезапного шума. Большую часть ночей Асока просыпалась от кошмаров её друзей, и раз или два будила их сама. Ей это было слишком хорошо знакомо. Она лежала, не шевелясь, пытаясь понять, что её всполохнуло. Вот снова она услышала это, а следом приглушённое шиканье. Никого поблизости она не чувствовала, только они трое и животные за границами поляны: простейшие разумы жужжащих среди густой листвы насекомых и тяжёлые, неспешные мысли лесных бант в глубине леса. Им не грозило нападение. Она снова смежила веки.  
С некоторое время ничего не происходило, затем она услышала ритмичный звук, постепенно становившийся всё быстрее. Её окутало умиротворяющая теплота. Асока сдержала весёлый смешок, распознав чувство. Ей не впервой случалось оказаться по соседству с джедаем, делившим близость с другом, но это впервые за многие десятилетия, когда близость делили между собой двое джедаев. Она услышала очередной звук, вроде недавнего, и на этот раз опознала довольный грудной стон. Только теперь никто не пытался заглушить его шиканьем, вместо этого заткнув, прижавшись одним ртом к другому.  
Это не уладит все их разногласия. Не сотрёт шрамы с тела и не залечит раны на душе. У них найдутся новые причины для споров, и оба не раз ранят сердце другого. Так заведено у любовников. И они тоже об этом знали – она не сомневалась.  
Оставшуюся ночь ни её, ни их сон не тревожили никакие кошмары. В золотистом свете раннего утра Люк сонно рылся в поклаже в поисках растворимой кафы, а Эзра делал вид, что это не он выбрался из палатки Люка. Асока наблюдала за ними с молчаливым весельем и думала, что возможно, только возможно, впереди ждал чудесный день.

 

Примечания переводчика:  
1\. букв. «малышня», «детёныши» - слово, использованное Лукасом для малолетних учеников; читается именно так, не знаю, какой умник решил, что следует читать через «ю».  
2\. Мелкие (или не очень мелкие) вредители, «корабельные крысы» во вселенной Звёздных войн.


End file.
